A moment with the mistletoe
by loverxanime
Summary: After a while, Jack didn't regret his decision of hanging mistletoe there. So far, it seemed to be a day where many people were passing that door. Well, regret did came, but the amusement was far too much to be bothered by it.


**Disclaimer:** Still own absolutely nothing related to Power Rangers.

**Summary: **After a while, Jack didn't regret his decision of hanging mistletoe there. So far, it seemed to be a day where many people were passing that door. Well, regret did came, but the amusement was far too much to be bothered by it.

_**Some warnings:**_ _there__ is some mild **Sky/Bridge**_ slash(boy & boy)_ moment in the end. And I mean something that might not be taken as a friendly way.___

* * *

><p><strong>A moment with the mistletoe<strong>

Jack was waiting, humming eagerly as his eyes stared at the door. It was just a matter of time, he told himself, before someone entered the room. All he had to do was to wait for it, he then would find amusement on people's expression when he told them to look over them. But he wasn't having so much patience today. He was wishing with all his might for two individuals to pass under that door, to simply have the disgrace or the grace to coincide.

So when the door whizzed open, his eyes lit with expectation, and a wide grin spread across his features as he saw who were the two lucky people to have the fortune of amusing him.

"**Stop right there.**" He said, and the other two did as told, puzzled looks in their faces. He pointed to the ceiling, and the two pair of eyes followed.

"**Oh, come on, Jack!**" Z growled. "**It's too early for this kind of jokes!**"

"**Hey, you don't want to break the known tradition, do you?**"

"**I wouldn't mind it…**" Syd grunted.

"**Come on, girls. For me?**"

Syd rolled her blue eyes, sighing. "**I'm not really sure you are worth this.**" In spite of those words, she turned to Z, grabbing her chin softly with her fingers.

"**Uhh… Sydney… what are you doing?**" Z asked with a frown.

"**Not much, just humoring Jack...**" And much to Z and Jack's surprise she leaned forward, Jack's eyes going wide with amazement as their lips almost touched. At the last moment, though, she moved Z's chin so her lips pressed against her cheek. "**Not happening, Jack.**" She said as Z let out a sigh and Jack groaned. "**Only in your dreams, man.**"

Jack chuckled. "**Oh, you can bet that.**" He then coughed a bit as Syd and Z stared hard at him. "**I mean… Ah… Good morning.**" They both didn't return the greeting, moving to get some breakfast instead. "**Well… I guess that didn't count as a formal kiss… So no berries being taken from you, little green guy.**" Jack said to himself, looking at the plant that hung from the ceiling from the tape that glued it to it.

"**You are such a child, Jack.**"

"**Well, Z, I figured it would be nice to get some amusement out of people's reactions.**" Z's brows rose and her eyes moved to the floor in a thoughtful manner.

"**Then I guess I'll stay with you to see how things go.**"

"**Seems fine for me. Will you make us company, Syd?**"

Without a vocal answer, Syd took her breakfast and sat beside her two teammates. Well, while it lasted, this seemed like a good idea to pass some time.

As time ticked by, more and more people woke up, and in the usual fashion, they started entering the room to go in search for food, which led to Jack's big smile stretch with every newcomer that came with a friend or acquaintance or anybody else that had entered at the same time as the other. Every reaction was worth it, and much to Jack's pleasure, almost everybody gave in and went along with it, sharing a small kiss here and there, some people kissing other people on the lips, while some others simply gave it on the cheek. By now, Jack and the other spectators that had decided to join didn't mind where the kiss was given, if there was one at all. They simply stood there, enjoying people's facial expression when they realized that they were under mistletoe. It had gotten quite crowded in there, but that was fine, everybody sharing a good time as they were simply eagerly waited for another victim.

And as the door slid open, they joined in a chorus of _'Kiss, kiss! A romantic moment under the mistletoe begins!'_, a childish song that had evolved through the uncountable people that had crossed that door, accompanied by a movement of raised index finger with certain fervor. Upon seeing who were the newcomers, the song died mid-way, everybody falling in silence after only singing _'Kiss, kiss! A romantic mom—'_. But the room didn't fell into complete silence, as there were some stifled laughs and the shifting of arms as they were put down. Well, as much trouble as they would have, the totally shocked look on Anubis "Doggie" Crueger and Dr. Kat Manx was probably worth it.

After some lingering silence, Anubis Crueger growled deep from his throat as his eyes fixed on the mistletoe above him. "**_What_ is this, Cadets?!**" He howled, evidently angered by this show they had all put up. All the Cadets that had taken seat scrambled to get up.

"**Uhh… ****Mistletoe, Sir.**" Jack answered, which earned him a sharp look as well as a growl.

"**So this is why there are many Cadets off duty, huh? A mistletoe.**" Some nervous coughing could be heard in the back of the room. "**Cadet Landors, Drew, Tate, Delgado, Carson, could you explain why… where is Carson?!**" Gazes shifted awkwardly, trying to find the man.

"**He went to do some business, Sir.**" Sky answered, lips pushed to a tight line as he couldn't help the laugh that threatened to escape, the rush and excitement from before still lingering on him.

"**Well… I still demand an explanation!**"

"**I guess it's obvious, Commander. The guys seem to have made this game to get people to kiss under the mistletoe we are under.**" The good-hearted explanation was received with a growl, and Kat cleared her throat, moving her gaze away. "**Although I don't see why that would gather many onlookers.**"

"**I… I would have to say it's because we were all expecting to see the expression on someone when they… when they were told they had to kiss the other person.**" Jack explained. "**You see, it's a very amusing look they…**" And his smile died on his lips as Z, Syd and Sky coughed in a rather exaggerated manner.

"**As nice as it is to see you all have a Christmas spirit, they are chores to be fulfilled, and I expect them to be fulfilled, Cadets!**" Barked Doggie, giving them all a pointed glare. Dr. Kat Manx then chuckled softly. "**What's the amusing thing, Dr. Manx?**"

"**Come on, Commander. What's the harm with humoring this crowd?**"

"**Don't you dare do it, Dr. M—**" But Kat seemed to forget about Doggie's hard exterior, and stood on her tips to grab Doggie's muzzle, giving a small and soft kiss on it, before patting it softly. Everybody on the room clapped, whooped or whistled at that show of affection. "**Everybody to your chores!**" Doggie barked loudly, and everybody rushed away from the room, too frightened to actually try to stay a little more.

"**How sweet, Commander.**" Doggie simply huffed loudly at Kat's comment. "**Oh, come on, don't get all gruffly on me. This boys and girls need something interesting from time to time so they don't go nuts.**"

"**Yeah, Commander. We were just having some fun.**" Jack said.

"**We did lost some time, but at least we are more relaxed to continue with our duties, if you allow me to say, Sir.**" Sky said, a small smile playing on his lips as he found himself to enjoy the whole show that was put before his eyes in the past minutes.

"**Yeah, there was no harm done, Sir.**" Z said. If anything, now the Cadets of S.P.D. were more friendly with each other.

"**Right. Some bonding time, Sir. ****To get along well and stuff.**" Added Syd.

"**Well, bonding time is over, Cadets! ****I want this mistletoe removed now. And you better have your chores finished by today. No slacking is allowed in here!**"

They all saluted, a faint smile on their lips. "**Sir!**"

Crueger's head shook. "**I'm not hungry anymore…**" And he left, followed by Dr. Manx.

"**Man, was that rough and amazing.**" Jack said after the door slid close, feeling a rush of adrenaline at being almost yelled until they went deft. Something that would so have happened, had Dr. Manx not stepped in and decided to take part of their game. "**We so should do it once again.**"

"**And risk partaking into some harsh chores? I'll pass.**" Syd and Z nodded in agreement, and Jack whined in mock disappointment.

"**You are no fun, guys.**"

"**Well, you know what they say. Is all fun and games before we all end up cleaning all S.P.D. with a toothbrush.**" Sky snorted lightly at Z's comment.

"**Yeah, Jack. You don't want to buy a new toothbrush, do you?**"

"**A low hit, Sky. But now it's hidden were you can't find it.**" Sky grinned at him, amusement clear on his face. "**Well, I guess we better clean our mess before Crueger returns to tell us what we did.**"

"**We did?**" Their gazes turned to Z. "**Well, man. More like what _you _did. You were the one that encouraged everyone else to stay and watch.**"

"**You are not… You are not leaving this mess to me, are you?**" The other three exchanged look, and soon began working an excuse out of their lips. "**Come on, guys! That's not fair.**"

"**Yeah, well, we have a lot of chores to finish, Jack…**" Then Z and Syd ran away before something could be said. "**So, I wish you luck.**" Sky then turned around, running against Bridge's smaller body. "**Oh, hey there, Bridge.**"

"**Did I miss something?**" Bridge asked as he looked past Sky, seeing the room empty.

"**You know, just Crueger getting a kiss from Dr. Manx in the muzzle. Then he shouted at us and made everybody else run, you know how he gets with our chores and stuff.**" Jack's smile turned into a mischievous one. "**Lucky for me, I get one last show.**" He pointed up, and Sky and Bridge's gaze followed his finger, Sky groaning as he caught a look of the plant hanging above his head.

"**Really, Jack?**"

"**Come on, Sky. I have to stay cleaning this mess. ****Humor me a last time, please? The last kiss under the mistletoe, please?**" Sky rolled his eyes, but decided to at least give Jack this last pleasure. Letting out a breath, he turned to Bridge's puzzled face.

"**So, Bridge. I guess I get to kiss you.**" He then pointed to the plant above them as a frown appeared on Bridge's face.

"**Oh, right. A kiss under the mistletoe.**" Bridge smiled wide, before taking Sky's face in his hands and pressing his lips against the man's softly for a brief moment. Sky flushed a deep crimson color as he stood there not knowing what to do or say. "**So I guess I'm off to do my chores, then. See you guys later.**"

Jack couldn't hold it more and exploded into a raucous laugh, tears forming in his eyes upon seeing that exchange and Sky's face.

"**Do not laugh, Jack!**" Sky hollered, face bright red in embarrassment.

"**Oh my… my…**" Jack whipped a tear away, mouth open with silent laugh as he gazed at Sky's red face. "**This was priceless!**"

"**Shut up, Landors!**" But Jack kept laughing, finding the whole ordeal to be hilarious. And well, who would have thought Bridge would actually go for a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek.

Sky left the room blushing deeply, leaving Jack to guffaw all he wanted by his own.

* * *

><p>So I was feeling a little bit inspired with Jack pulling a prank with mistletoe. I decided to go along with it and add a little bit of SkyBridge because I don't mind it if they share some kind of homosexual moment.


End file.
